From we meet
by Shippers1412
Summary: I really appreciate all those time we spent together.


-The year we meet each other-

When first meet you, I don't like you. You are the one that can see through my act and I don't like it when you and Amu are so close to each other. I'm afraid that you will take Amu away from me. I don't know why but maybe because you and that Nadeshiko are twins.

Somehow along the way, I don't quite hate you like before even though I keep throwing you some insult and I wonder why you still can smile after say that and always protect me.

-The year we enter middle school-

After the battle with ester, we enter middle school, there are many old and a new face. I was happy that I and Amu are in the same class again, I don't care that you and Tadase are in the same class as me and Amu too.

The education of the high school is much harder and the teacher who has a very great idea decide that Nagihiko Fujisaki is going to tutor me until my score went up. Of course, like the usual me, I greatly decline it and the teacher threatens me to call my parent. Suddenly my decison change.

-The second year of middle school-

I was supposed to be sad when I knew that Amu and I aren't in the same class again yet I felt a little bit relieve and I was so sure not because of You that are in the same class as me.

At least I still have my slave, they always do anything for me but that stupid purple head always stops them from doing my command. I felt happy and mad at the same time, I wonder why do I felt happy?

-The third year of middle school-

Again Amu and I are in a different class. Why does fate seem so cruel? Gladly you aren't in my class but irritatingly you and Amu are in the same class. It irritated me more when I heard a rumor about Amu and you are a perfect couple.

I was being paired with Kirishima since some of the classmates can't keep their mouth shut up and shout that Kirishima still has a feeling for me. I didn't say anything neither Kirishima.

I heard from Amu that Nagi had a competition, I look at Amu and wonder inside my head, are Amu and Naghiko really dating each other? I can't hide it and feel something weird inside of me.

-The first year of high school-

You seem to be a lot more popular, of course, I realize it and I too get pretty popular too. We are in the same class again and this time we seem a little closer than before, to tell the truth, I was happy.

We seem like already developed into a best friend and you tell me your story and your family tradition as I tell you about my horrible past. You somehow always found me and always comfort me whatever I need someone too.

-The second year of high school-

I was shocked, very shock when I saw you kissing with some girl I barely know. I don't know what happen but I just do what my head commanded me to do at that time 'Run'. I run as fast as my leg can carry me but stop abruptly when I hit someone.

I look up and saw Kirishima, Oh yeah he didn't seem to bother me or trying to make me fall for him again because since middle school he has been trying that but stop for some reason I don't know.

"Mashiro-san, are you alright?"

I just nodded my head in no. I could feel the warm tear fall.

"If you want you could tell me?" and I did, I tell him about what happened and what I saw.

"That was called jealousy but I'm pretty sure that the kiss was just an accident," Kirishima tell me with a warm smile "but if you -"

Suddenly a hand pull me and drag me somewhere. I could see that Kirishima is saying good luck with a thumb up.

You and I stop at some corner and without a warning, you kiss my lips in a very demanding way but I kiss you back. We make out with each other about a minute before you say those world that made my heart flutter.

-The third year of high school-

Once again I was shocked, not only that I found out about Kukai and Utau are dating secretly, I just found out my best friend, Amu is dating Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the famous violin.

But other than that, the whole school know about our relationships and think I just made many more enemies.

-At the age of 20-

We Decide to live together in a small apartment after convincing my parent many times.

-At the age of 21-

He was one of the famous Japanese dancers in the whole world and got the Fujisaki fortune.

-At the age of 22-

I was shocked again, this time Yaya and Kairi announce their relationship and after a month later Amu and Ikuto got married. Sadly I didn't get the bouquet, it was Utau who get it and I remember how Utau face got pretty red at that time.

-At the age of 23-

Utau and Kukai decide to announce their relationship to the whole world since Kukai is one of the top football players and they both decide to get married a month later.

This time, I got the bouquet. I was smiling at the flower and many people congrats me, you just sit there and watching me lovingly. I smile at you before walk toward you and give you a peck at the mouth.

You were shocked for a couple of second before smirking, I wonder what's going on inside your head?

-At the age of 24-

You finally ask me to marry you and I shout many yes and give you a butterfly kiss around your handsome face.

-At the age of 25-

We decide to live in the Fujisaki manor with your parents since you say that you can't let me alone in that apartment while pregnant and since you are going to Europe to do some business.

-At the age of 26-

Our son, you cry and say thank you, many times than I say yes to your proposal.

I was happy when you hold your son's hand and smiling like an idiot but I won't blame you since I was too.

-Time seems to be moving very fast and I still love you very much live or dead.-

I still love you, Fujisaki Nagihiko


End file.
